voidtalestrixxedfandomcom-20200213-history
VoidWraiths
VoidWraiths are a demon-like species that reside within The Void. They feed on the life energy of living beings which gives them a rather bad reputation. Creation There's no knowledge of how VoidWraiths are exactly made before they come to be. What is known is that The Void seems to have itself some resemblance of sentience as it steals the souls of those who have newly died. It's also noted that sorcerers or anyone who uses magic from other worlds that frequently use magic sourced from The Void tend to have their souls corrupted and are doomed to The Void, not all become VoidWraiths but many frequently do. Half-Voids Half VoidWraiths are VoidWraiths who were created from a mortal soul. Most half VoidWraiths May resemble their previous life self In some ways. The most obvious specifically for humanoid VoidWraiths is their body structures that can easily give this away. These types of VoidWraiths likely don't remember or only remember certain aspects of their past life. Their memory fragmented. Despite this, they tend to show more humanity, more empathic emotions. Pure-Voids Pure VoidWraiths are VoidWraiths created entirely from The Void. Their soul is created from fragments of other souls. The majority of them show no specific gender-defining characteristics. Pure VoidWraiths show more hostility, and apathy. Physical Characteristics VoidWraiths can come in largely different shapes and sizes, despite this, they can easily be identified. They will either have horns, antlers upon their heads, or spikes along their spine. VoidWraiths are also Polycerate, being able to possess multiple sets of horns or antlers. Their eyes glow, the intensity of the glow seems to change depending on how much magic they're using. They glow indefinitely until death. Their colors usually consist of dark colors, monotonous shades are common as well as having a small handful of colors, usually never more than three. Some VoidWraiths may have mutations, for more information, see Mutations. Feeding VoidWraiths require nutrition to survive, without it they'll become ravenous and likely starve. They primarily feed upon the souls of mortals as this satisfies them the most, however, they can consume various meats or blood to also satisfy their hunger. VoidWraiths that use more power will typically require to feed more often to recuperate easily. Not being able to feed regularly can cause a VoidWraith to become tired and "out of it" so to speak. A ravenous VoidWraith may become unhinged, acting upon primordial instincts and resort to killing another VoidWraith and feeding upon their soul. In rare cases, certain VoidWraiths such as Circea are capable of feeding on other things, such as emotions. Ranks VoidWraiths have five different ranks. In order from least powerful to most; Omega, Iota, Zeta, Epsilon, and Alpha. The most common being Zetas and the rarest being Alphas. Some VoidWraiths are capable of "ranking up" and becoming a higher rank through great effort. Omegas Omegas are often the size of a young human child, typically are clueless and have barely any skills, they often die shortly after their creation. Iotas Iotas are about the average height of an Adolescent or Adult Human. They're capable of taking care of themselves but may struggle, commonly used as servants or for menial jobs. Zetas The most common VoidWraiths, They're typically around the height of 6' or 1.8 meters. They're highly capable of surviving on their own. Commonly they're used for many different things. Epsilons Epsilons are the second strongest, their height usually anywhere after 6'5 or 1.9 meters in height. They can take on almost anything thrown at them. Typically are given high ranking jobs such as Generals. Most VoidWraiths will not go beyond being an Epsilon Alphas Alphas are the strongest of them all, anywhere after 10' or 3 meters. Commonly they take up the positions of leaders, kings, queens, and such. Very few can stand a chance against them besides another Alpha. Abilities Abilities of a VoidWraith are incredibly varied just like their forms. Despite this, there seems to be a constant with all VoidWraiths. 'Dark Vision' Due to the nature of The Void, it tends to be incredibly dark. To combat this VoidWraiths are capable of adjusting well in the dark, a drawback of this is that VoidWraiths can be somewhat sensitive to light, VoidWraiths who primarily reside in The Void and travel to another world may be slightly dazed by day. VoidWraiths who do not primarily reside in The Void don't experience this issue, at most being on a small degree. 'Life-Force Absorption' VoidWraiths use this ability to absorb energy from souls and other substances to feed themselves. The process isn't always visible unless they're consuming actual food. Magic Use All VoidWraiths are capable of using magic but must learn how to do so through various spells or be gifted with the ability to do so, some are more capable than others. Portal Creation VoidWraiths through the use of magic are capable of creating long-distance portals. These portals are capable of allowing one to traverse to other worlds. This ability is incredibly hard to learn but rarely VoidWraiths are gifted with this magic. Using this ability requires a strong focus and a lot of energy. Portals created carelessly or unfocused can be potentially dangerous taking one to a random location and using much more energy. Dimensional Storage The majority of VoidWraiths are capable of doing this from Iota and beyond, they can summon and store objects in an unknown pocket-dimension likely residing within their soul. However, usually limited to small objects. Mutations & Conditions Aether-tones Some VoidWraiths may have light and/or pastel colors, this is a rare mutation but does not affect the Wraith. Multi-Vorous Some VoidWraiths may be capable of feeding upon other things besides life energy, emotions, even ground nutrients. Polled Wraiths Not to be confused with dehorning, Polled Wraiths are VoidWraiths who have no horns or spikes to speak of. Primarily looked down upon for being "weak". This doesn't appear to have much effect on the Wraith affected by it other than horns.Category:Lore Category:Races